


travail

by narqueen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Psychological Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narqueen/pseuds/narqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motherhood, she thinks, isn't something to celebrate. A sort of alternative to hush-hush. [Jessica/Kilgrave]</p>
            </blockquote>





	travail

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: A sort-of alternative to hush-hush. Wish it was longer, but I couldn't tinker with it any more. Reviews/critique are greatly appreciated.

**Warnings:** implied rape/sexual assault

 **Pairing:** Jessica/Kilgrave

* * *

**travail**

She remembers the feel of it slipping between her thighs; the sweet bliss of relief after hours of agony, though the burn and the blood linger, just so she doesn't forget what has transpired.

Kilgrave holds his child as if he's obtained something precious.

"We'll name him 'Jessie'," he coos, glancing at Jessica as he does so, "after his _mummy_."

Tears sting the edges of her vision, blurring the two of them together.

"Yes," she agrees-without-really-agreeing. "We will."


End file.
